


You're The One

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [18]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole<br/>(I will probably make a longer version at some later date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Tracy Chapman


End file.
